


(Не) одинокий

by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Связь с той стороной оставила на Билли свой тяжёлый отпечаток. Ему нужна была помощь. И она нашлась в том, кого он не ждал.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	(Не) одинокий

**Author's Note:**

> The Neighbourhood - Afraid

Ночь уже наступила, окутывая всё своим беспросветным мраком, но время как-никак было пока детское. Часы показывали почти девять, но уже сейчас Билли чувствовал тяжёлую противную усталость на плечах, от которой так и клонило в сон. Глаза болели от напряжения, хотелось прикрыть их хоть на пару минут, уходя в блаженное небытие. Вот только он знал, что так не будет. Стоит позволить сну утянуть себя дальше и ночные видения вернутся вновь, чтобы запугивать и морально убивать сильней и сильней с каждым разом. Даже выписанное снотворное не помогало избавиться от кошмаров. И оставался один метод, который не так гладко, но хотя бы работал – спать всего пару часов в день, лучше, если урывками, а в течение всего остального дня загонять себя так, чтоб падать без сил и отрубаться мгновенно. Жить на пределе своих возможностей, пока само тело не отключится, унося за собой и перегруженный мозг. Так жить было невыносимо и весь этот месяц после выписки он выживал, а не жил, по сути-то, напоминая ходячего мертвеца больше, чем чудом выжившего человека.

Стоило только сесть на кровать и закрыть глаза, как короткий беспокойный сон нашёл своего хозяина. Беспросветная темнота совсем скоро превратилась в мелькающие образы, наполненные тошнотворным ужасом. Они были такими нечёткими, отдалёнными, перемешанными, но почему-то всё равно казались слишком уж реальными. Резкий вдох, как если бы нечем было дышать под толщей воды, и Билли вытягивал себя из личного болота, садясь прямо, тяжело дыша. Глаза судорожно цепляются за циферблат. Всего полчаса сна, а казалось, что он снова провёл день по ту сторону этой реальности.

В комнате было душно, но он всё равно крупно вздрогнул пару раз так, будто в спину дул сильный ледяной ветер. Желание курить и разбить хотя бы одно лицо кому угодно было как никогда сильным. Но он вроде как не для этого терпел всю свою нудную терапию, чтоб опять вернуться к старому саморазрушительному образу жизни, окунаясь в водоворот необоснованной агрессии. Если и не бросить, то хотя бы меньше курить он обещал не столько врачам, сколько мелкой негоднице. Иронично, что для исправления их отношения и для того, чтобы они почувствовали себя как брат и сестра, нужно было всего-то почти умереть. В первый раз увидев раскрасневшееся от слёз лицо Макс перед собой, Билли криво усмехнулся, потрепав её по голове, пуще прежнего растрепав непослушную огненную копну. Она кричала и злилась, говоря какой он безответственный дурак. А ещё так и выдала с ходу, что волновалась и до жути перепугалась. И взяла с него обещание быть осторожнее. И хмурилась каждый раз, когда в руках Билли вновь оказывалась зажжённая сигарета. В один момент осмелела до такой степени, что раздражённо вытащила только начатую пачку и выкинула в открытое окно едущей на всей скорости машины. Конечно, она тут же напряглась и наверняка мысленно пожалела о своей дерзости, памятуя прошлое, но Билли только удивлённо посмотрел на её хмурое лицо и через секунду расхохотался, качая головой. И отправил следом секунду назад подожжённую сигарету, которой не успел даже затянуться. Разумеется, совсем он не бросил, держа в дальнем углу шкафа одинокую пачку на самые плохие дни, но и не злоупотреблял с таким же убийственным упорством, как и раньше.

Но сейчас был такой плохой день. Потому Билли раздражённо вытащил всего одну сигарету, возвращая остаток на место, схватил излюбленную джинсовку, накидывая её на ходу и крадучись покинул дом. Прокатиться и проветрить свои уставшие мозги было нелишним. Едкий сизый дым блаженно ощущался тяжестью в лёгких, чуть попуская скопившееся раздражение внутри, а едва ощутимый ветер, обдувающий лицо, и правда немного отрезвлял, выбивая из мыслей навязчивые образы.

В идеях была короткая поездка на другой конец города и обратно. Но на половине пути планы резко изменились. Неугомонный разум зацепился за идею остановиться на пустыре свалки, чтобы слить там свои накопившиеся негативные эмоции и развеяться. Такая идея казалась более разумной и привлекательной, чем ввязываться с кем-то в драку. Попинать от души кучку хлама наоборот могло пойти на пользу.

Оставив машину на самом подъезде к свалке, Билли поколебался секунду, нервно сжимая пальцы на руле. К чему ему это странное ребячество? А с другой стороны, да и почему нет? Не дав себе больше времени на раздумья, он поспешно покинул машину, направляясь к цели.

Одинокое и разбитое место. Прямо как сам Билли. Такие мысли вызывали нервную усмешку. Он отлично вписывался в антураж.

Глаза зацепились за подходящую вещицу – кусок металлической трубы, что сейчас была как неплохое такое орудие пыток над многострадальным ржавым металлом и прочим хламом. Первый злобный удар, сопровождаемый животным рычанием, пришёлся на башенку из дырявых увесистых шин, не слишком сильный, чтобы раздробить слипшуюся между собой от времени резину. Ещё один и ещё. Пока конструкция нехотя не поддалась распадаясь. Круглые страдальцы хаотично раскатились по сторонам, оставляя удовлетворение после маленького акта вандализма. И это было только начало. Доламывать бесхозные вещи было приятно. Скопившаяся агрессия наконец находила полноценный выход в неистовых самозабвенных ударах с размаху по ржавой дверце от автомобиля. Громкий звон металла о металл резал слух, но он и то был тише, чем дикий стук сердца в ушах. Этот звук перебивал любые другие, а занятие было таким увлекательным, что, разумеется, даже захоти, Билли бы не расслышал шуршание колёс чужой машины совсем рядом. А если бы и расслышал, то едва ли стал бросать избиение бедного металла. Он остановился только в тот момент, когда почувствовал ноющую тяжесть в мышцах рук, а лёгкие стали саднить от быстрого сбившегося дыхания. Так и замер на месте, прикрыв глаза и выравнивая дыхание, чувствуя небольшое, но облегчение.

— Ого, плохой день?

Знакомый голос заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности, тут же выдёргивая из спокойной медитации. Этого ещё не хватало.

— У меня плохая жизнь, а не день, Харрингтон, — со смешком протянул Билли, отбросил своё орудие разрушения и повернулся лицом к нарушителю его личного спокойствия. — Что ты забыл тут в такое время?

— Могу задать тот же вопрос. Но и так уже вижу, — Стив выразительно кивнул на место погрома. — Проезжал мимо, вообще-то. Услышал стрёмный шум и решил проверить.

— Что, мамочка Стиви не может и дня провести без заботы о ком-то? — пока Билли держал себя в руках насколько мог, но уже чувствовал, что начинает вновь закипать, так как в данный момент он только-только смог найти что-то своё, нечто успокаивающее, а этот наглец снова влез без предупреждения в его дела, в его жизнь, нарушил всё. — Свали.

То, как нахмурился и упрямо сложил руки на груди Стив, говорило о том, что такой ответ его явно не устраивал, и чего только пристал. Так молчал он ещё какое-то время, сверлил Билли взглядом, нервируя этим только больше.

— Всё настолько ужасно?

— Чёрт, Харрингтон, что тебе непонятно в слове «свали»?

— Я просто хотел поговорить, в чём твоя проблема?

— В том, что ты опять суёшь свой длинный нос куда не надо. Меня тошнит от твоей участливости. Иди за своими детишками бегай, а меня не трогай, мне не нужна твоя помощь или что там тебе ещё хочется. Ты со своим смазливым личиком меня бесишь, свали, — упрямая настойчивость вывела из себя окончательно и Билли не смог сдержать себя от повышенного тона и агрессивных высказываний, ощущая вновь возвращающееся желание разбить уже не старый хлам, а чьё-то лицо, вполне конкретное лицо, чего он точно не мог себе позволить. — Я не собираюсь срываться только из-за тебя. Иди ты! Всё равно ты дерёшься отстойно.

Поставив такую странную точку в их разговоре, Билли напоследок показал средний палец Харрингтону, который не успел и рта раскрыть, уходя прочь, обратно к машине. И только оказавшись на водительском месте, он тяжело выдохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Руки дрожали, в голове был туман. Чёртов Харрингтон. Только он умел так мастерски выводить его из себя, не иначе. Может, потому что и правда был раздражителем, а, может, и по другой причине. Той, о которой Билли запрещал себе думать каждый раз, когда предательские мысли снова пытались пробраться в его голову.

С тихим вздохом Билли потёр лицо ладонями, пытаясь взбодриться и резко завёл машину, желая как можно скорее покинуть это место и избавиться от своего личного наваждения. Возможно, сегодня ему удастся нормально выспаться. А, возможно, что его сны сменят свой пугающий характер на что-то другое, поддаваясь и деформируясь под мимолётными воспоминаниями об этих тёмных глазах, полных тревоги, о взволнованном мягком голосе, будто хоть кому-то ещё в этом мире было не так уж и плевать на него.

***

С того случая на свалке прошла ровно неделя. И как бы Билли ни отрицал, что это было глупо и ему незачем повторять свой опыт, тем более, когда знал, что может привлечь лишнее внимание к себе этим. Вот только за всю неделю в тот раз он и правда смог нормально отоспаться и не видеть жутких галлюцинаций через каждые пару часов.

Потому, ругая себя и причитая мысленно о том, что идея ужасная, он всё равно возвращался в то же время на то же место. Было по-обычному тихо и неприветливо пусто. Хорошо. Но как известно, всё хорошее быстро кончается.

— С прошлого раза так ничего и не понял, красавчик? — спросил, не оборачиваясь, прислушиваясь к звуку хлопнувшей дверцы машины и к тихим шагам за спиной, не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, кто это был. — Ты что, преследуешь меня и следишь? Это жутко, знаешь ли.

Стив ничего не ответил, лишь хмыкнул в ответ, поравнявшись с Билли. Они так и стояли в тишине, бездвижно, не пытаясь заговорить или посмотреть друг на друга, будто этого достаточно. Удивительно, но Билли не напрягся и не ощутил какую-то враждебность и агрессию, как в прошлый раз, ему было всё равно на присутствие Стива. Не то чтобы сейчас он был готов с ним говорить по душам и изливать чувства, как тот, вероятно, надеялся, но и прогонять так рьяно тоже не собирался.

— Какой же ты засранец всё-таки, — беззлобно бросил Стив, коротко смеясь. — Может, лучше покажешь то, как развлекаются крутые парни?

В этот раз он ничего не спрашивал и не донимал. Билли удивлённо с недоверием заглянул в расслабленное лицо рядом, пытаясь понять, в чём же подвох. Только вот его не было.

— Так уж и быть, только в этот раз, — почему-то согласился слишком легко и без раздумий.

А Стив и правда присоединился к его странному развлечению в виде устраивания погрома на свалке. За всё время они только перекидывались парой незначительных фраз, но большего и не нужно было. Невидимая связь между ними уже протянулась и начала крепчать, остальное – дело времени.

***

Это продолжалось каждую неделю, но теперь по несколько раз. То же место, то же время. Они не договаривались, всё происходило само собой. Это было так странно, но Стив то ли преследовал его, то ли приезжал с надеждой вновь увидеться. А Билли не хотел больше гнать его прочь. Хоть в душе и была тяжесть, но уже не из-за своего жуткого состояния, которое, к слову, переменно улучшалось, а из-за той тревожной привязанности, что теперь только росла с большей силой день ото дня.

В какой-то момент молчаливое странное времяпрепровождение переставало быть таковым, как-то случайно вышло, что они смогли разговориться. Инициатором снова был Харрингтон, начиная неловкий разговор о мелочах, который совсем скоро переходил в живое обсуждение. Про себя Билли отмечал, что тот оказался приятным собеседником, несмотря на то, что как минимум в половине вопросов их мнение разительно отличалось, но и это никак не мешало наслаждаться обществом друг друга и разговорами, наоборот, спорить было приятно.

Как называть такую форму общения Билли абсолютно не знал. Они виделись в пределах этой свалки, проводили совместное время и говорили по душам исключительно на этом островке заброшенности. Никто не пытался переступить за эту невидимую черту или что-то вроде того. Словно оба боялись, что сделай они один неверный шаг и эта незримая шаткая связь рухнет, как карточный домик от малейшего дуновения ветра. А терять всё это не хотелось. И только воля случая изменила всё раз и навсегда.

***

Перед следующей встречей Стив заранее предупредил о том, что он задержится на час от привычного времени, ссылаясь на личные дела и то, что ему придётся ещё возвращаться домой перед этим. На это Билли только закатил глаза и отмахнулся коротким «как скажешь, красавчик». Его это и правда особо не волновало, как будто за час что-то могло измениться. И, как оказалось – могло.

Ровно на половине пути Билли резко затормозил, в панике сжимая руль. Удушающий спазм хватал горло и лёгкие, сжимая невидимым захватом, мешая вдохнуть. Сердце трепетало в груди, пропуская удары через раз. Мысли путались, а изорванный в клочья разум снова и снова подкидывал яркие вспышки галлюцинаций. Хотелось бежать куда глаза глядят с шаткой надеждой на то, что видения сами собой оставят его в покое раз и навсегда. Но оставалось лишь сидеть на месте, жмуриться до звёздочек, стискивать зубы, цепляться за руль и считать вновь и вновь от одного до десяти, пока шаткая иллюзия покоя не вернётся на своё место.

Приступ нехотя отступает, оставляя за собой неприятную дрожь в пальцах и невидящий стеклянный взгляд. Билли не помнил, как он буквально на автомате доезжает до дома Стива, остановившись прямо напротив. Взгляд наконец стал более осознанным. После того как Билли моргает пару раз, с непониманием смотря на чужой дом. Кажется, подсознание само привело его, словно подсказывая, что вот оно, вот то, что может помочь справится со всем. А точнее – кто.

Уже было всё равно на то, как оно выглядело со стороны, всё равно, что они и так условились сегодня встретиться на свалке, всё равно, что это было так необдуманно, странно и глупо. Наплевать.

— Харгроув? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Вежливый стук в наполовину опущенное стекло и обеспокоенный голос заставил Билли вздрогнуть. Он резко вскинул опущенную до этого голову, выныривая из своих раздумий. И сколько времени он вот так тут проторчал, что не заметил возвращения Стива?

— Что ж… Хм… Зайдёшь? — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, предложил Стив, не задавая лишних вопросов, видимо, что-то совершенно отчаянное и болезненное было в том молчании и взгляде, которым одарил его Билли.

А Билли и правда не стал отказываться, коротко кивая в ответ на предложение, и покорно покидая машину. Ему уже нечего было терять. Скорей он и так уже потерял всё, что мог. И опрометчивые решения вроде этого едва ли могли сделать всё ещё хуже, чем оно уже было.

— Располагайся, — Стив махнул рукой на диван, стоило им оказаться в гостиной и направился дальше, на полпути затормозив, хмурясь. — О… Точно. Ты же… Тебе вообще пить можно?

— Харрингтон, если ты сейчас не выключишь в себе заботливую наседку и не вручишь мне чёртово пиво, клянусь, я перестану отвечать за себя.

Стив усмехнулся, подняв руки в сдающемся жесте, кинул короткое «ладно» и ушёл на кухню, чтобы уже через минуту вернуться со своей ношей. Он осторожно сел на диван рядом с Билли и протянул ему пиво. Его особо не удивило, когда Билли за минуту буквально влил в себя всю банку за несколько крупных глотков, а после прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана. И вопросы сейчас не задаёт. Всего-то терпеливо ждал, потому что всё прекрасно понимал.  
— Как ты пережил тот факт, что совсем рядом с нами есть другой мир? Паршивый и злой. И это притом, что и без этого дерьма наш собственный мир особо не лучше, — Билли тихо спросил через минут пять вдумчивого молчания, наконец находя в себе больше сил открыться.

— Не знаю… Не скажу, что «нормально», потому что ничего нормального не может быть в том, что ты видишь собственными глазами… Даже не знаю. Бредовый кошмар по накурке? — Стив нервно усмехнулся, сделав паузу прежде, чем продолжить. — Так я думал первое время. И видел эту шутку, эту зубастую пасть в кошмарах чуть ли не каждый день. И как оно жрёт моих друзей у меня на глазах, а я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Самыми кошмарными были сны, когда эта тварь убивала меня. Просыпался сразу, но ещё весь день потом ходил как в тумане, с этим мерзким ощущением в груди. Так, будто эта тварь и правда распотрошила меня. Жутко. А потом и это прошло, да и я как-то в итоге в один день принял всё. Может, осознание того, что это было в реальности и то, что у меня есть те, за кого я в ответе, кого я должен защищать от дуростей сильней всего и сыграло свою роль.

— А меня ты тоже хотел защитить «от дуростей», когда приехал на шум?

Видимо, вопрос застигает Стива врасплох, и он не знает, что и ответить на это. Только и отмахивается простым «возможно» и пожиманием плечами. Может, он и сам до конца не был уверен, как и Билли, зачем вообще затеял это странное неблагодарное дело. Нет, разумеется, всё, так или иначе, вышло не так уж и плохо, вот они здесь, не желают перегрызть друг другу глотки и постепенно открывают души. Они научились уживаться рядом и понимать друг друга не то что с полуслова, а почти с полужеста. И всё равно связь эта была такой шаткой, хрупкой, нестабильной. Кто знает, что её сломает и в какой момент. Это как пляски по тонкому льду, который к тому же уже был в трещинах.

— Может, именно этого мне и не хватало, —тихий голос дрогнул на секунду, так позорно выдавая волнение. — Знаешь, чтобы кто-то приглядывал.

Сейчас, как никогда, хотелось закурить, притупить это жгучее чувство внутри при помощи никотина, подавить нервозность, потому что ощущения были такими, словно Билли собирался прыгать без подстраховки со скалы в неизведанные воды. В каком-то плане оно ведь и правда было так. Потому что говорить правду, вываливать тонну тяжёлой информации, открываться кому-то было не лучше. Но терапия научила его многому, в том числе и не держать всё дерьмо при себе, особенно когда настолько паршиво, что и дышать невозможно без болезненного укола внутри.

— Ты вот думал о будущем? Об этом сраном неизведанном «а что же дальше»? Я вот раньше и секунды не тратил на такое. Зачем, если всё, что нужно – брать от жизни лучшее и жить на максимум, молодость, все дела. Только вот молодость не вечна. Как и все мы. Говорю так, будто мне уже все пятьдесят или больше, боже… — Билли коротко нервно рассмеялся, он не повернулся в строну Стива, говорил так, словно исповедовался, потому что всё ещё страшно до мурашек под кожей. — Но хочешь или нет, а вот после того, как находишься на волосок от смерти, и твоя рутина превращается не в походы на лучшие тусовки этого захолустья, а в походы к лучшем мозгоправу… Вот тут-то приоритеты и меняются на раз-два.

Пауза перед очередным прыжком на большую глубину. Просто чтобы перевести дух, ведь каждое слово давалось всё проще, главное было начать, а потом шло легче и невидимые цепи не держали по рукам и ногам. Чувство свободы в такие моменты было самым желанным и прекрасным.

— Я стал задумываться о себе, даже вон пообещал малявке почти не курить. Да и приглядываю за ней. Единственная часть моей фальшивой семьи, которая хоть сколько-то переживает за меня. Стал думать о том, что хотел бы от жизни, чем бы занялся и всё такое. Это чертовски сложно, к слову, особенно учитывая то дерьмо, в котором я жил и живу. Но я хотя бы пытался. А потом… — Билли осёкся, вздохнул совсем уж отчаянно, провёл руками по лицу, словно пытаясь таким жестом отогнать от себя все те неприятные видения. — Всё покатилось к херам. Я перестал высыпаться, потому что перестал спать больше, чем по часу, по несколько заходов в день. Эти кошмары… Иногда я теряюсь и не знаю, где сон, где реальность, где галлюцинации. Живу в вечном страхе. Особенно перед тем, что однажды я не проснусь. Сегодня я тут с тобой сижу, а завтра лежу под землёй. Или чего хуже – моё тело принадлежит потустороннему омерзительному монстру. Я закрываю глаза и вижу его. И себя. Только от меня ничего в этом человеке нет. Как смотреть в искривлённое зеркало. Тело, лицо, голос… Всё моё, только меня там нет. Это охренеть как страшно. Этого я боюсь больше всего – что кто-то… Нет, что-то другое рано или поздно вернётся, поселится во мне, только в этот раз с концами.

Молчание затягивалось с каждой секундой всё больше. В какой-то момент в этой тяжёлой тишине Билли был вынужден отгонять от себя навязчивые мысли о том, что он это зря и не стоило вот так вот спихивать весь свой душевный груз разом на Стива, но так уж сложилось, что он один сейчас мог понять его. И, возможно, помочь, если установившаяся закономерность спокойствия после их встреч была не случайностью, а чем-то более значимым.

— Ладно, это не… Слишком, да? — Билли вновь нервно усмехнулся, поведя плечом, пытаясь отогнать от себя взявшееся из ниоткуда волнение.

— Нет! — наконец выйдя из небольшого оцепенения, Стив торопливо махнул рукой, он словно долго собирался с мыслями и думал, что ответить, ведь не каждый день ему приходилось выслушивать непростого характера исповедь. — Вовсе нет. Я не умею подбадривать, прости. И не знаю, что и сказать вообще… Звучит совсем дерьмово. И не буду врать, что понимаю. Но если я могу хоть чем-то тебе помочь, то только скажи. Думаю, что мы друг другу можем доверять, учитывая всё, что ты мне рассказал… Только скажи, что сделать.

Встревоженное лицо Стива и то, каким преданным долгим взглядом он смотрел на Билли, говорило о многом, в том числе и о том, что он не лгал, не умел о подобном лгать.

— Что угодно? А если попрошу и дальше приглядывать за мной? Быть всегда рядом? И ближе, чем за последние дни вместе, — Билли словно пытался нащупать подвох в столь опрометчивом обещании, а сам глубоко внутри надеялся, что подвоха не было, да и что Стив правда готов был сделать для него всё. — Ну а если попрошу сейчас же перестать пялиться на меня своими красивыми большими глазами и поцеловать?

Такая просьба была ставкой выше и от этого сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме. Волнение накрывали с головой, но сказанного не воротить. И эти секунды, в которые Стив тянул с ответом, казались для Билли самыми долгими в его жизни.

— Что угодно, — наконец выдохнул Стив, будто боясь спугнуть.

И поддался вперёд уже без колебаний. Поцелуй вышел каким-то трогательно неловким, но крайне чувственным. В нём было всё – те самые страхи, сомнения, тревоги, которые с каждым новым касанием губ превращались в безмолвные обещания, облегчение и свободу. С этого момента ни один кошмар не посмеет тронуть его, Билли был уверен в этом.


End file.
